Daddy is Gone
by TIPster-4ever
Summary: Mal and Sandra had been married a year when somthing happened. A baby. After the divorce, Mal won full custody of their daughter. Natara must find Mal and comfort his daughter at the same time. *I do not own CoD!
1. Chapter 1

August 10, 1998...  
Mal quietly closed the door and turned to his darkened apartment. The sound of a snoring Sandra floated down the hall. He cackled slightly, and headed to his old kitchen. Pulling a drink out of his fridge, he flicked the light. He headed down the hall to his bathroom, setting the drink on the coffee table.  
In his bathroom, he stared at the dark circles under his eyes. The case he had been working on with Ken had run him turned the water to the shower on, and pulled out his toothbrush. While waiting for the water to warm, he slowly brushed his teeth. Leaning down to spit, something in the trash can caught his eye.  
The shower had fogged the glass while he stared at the test. Sandra was pregnant.

Sandra tip-toed down the hall to see what was taking Mal so long. Halfway to the door, she saw the steam coming out from under the door. Fearing he saw, she continued to the bathroom and prepared to knock. Dawdling, her mind came up with every possible scenario. Mal getting angry and being happy and hugging her. Or the work-worn,tired Mal shoving her aside.  
"I know your out there." Snadra took a gulp of air and pushed the door open. "How long until you told?"  
"I was going to tell you when you got home, but I guess I feel asleep." He looked back and forth between his wife and the pregnancy test. "So, what do you think?"  
"I think I'm an idiot. We don't have the money for a kid or the time. But I'm happy." He shot her the Fallon grin, cerulean eyes shining, and hugged her.

Present day...  
Natara patiently waited in her living room for Cassie, Mal's fourteen year old daughter, to come out of the bathroom. She had been taking her father's kidnaping hard. Mal had gotten full rights in the divorce, apparently it was better to never be home than cheat on your spouse, and had given Natara custody should anything happen to him.  
"Cassie, we are doing everything in our power to find him. Trust me, I am doing everything in my power. Even working with a wanted felon." Hearing this, she poked her head out.  
"Do you mean Grandpa Jacob?" I nodded." You must really want him back." Again I nodded, and she stepped into the cramped living area. "Can I help?''  
"We'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

DizzyRedHead  
They are a couple but when he gave her custody it was emergency

Author's note: Cassie was born within Mal's and Sandra's first year of marriage. Cassie is in fact Mal's.

Mal's POV  
After reading the note from my father,a new fire was lit in my chest. Sure I didn't care for him, but it reminded me of Cassie. The way she dressed as a princess every halloween because they had the life she never did. It reminded me of having Chinese every Friday with her and Nat. Thinking of his little girl, a memory of her sixth halloween came to mind.  
'Cassie barreled through the house, cheeks flushed. In one hand, a bag brimming with candy and in the other her tiara that had fallen off. Her curly brunette hair was a mess but a smile lit up her face.  
"DADDY! Look what I gots! I gots kitt-kats, milky-ways, and crunch bars!" She proudly held up her prizes in her chubby hands. Mal let out a chuckle and swung her onto her shoulders.  
"It's time for bed Slugger." She gave a small whimper of protest, but went up to her princess themed room anyway. He tucked her in a kissed her on the cheek.  
"Daddy? When is Momma coming home?"  
"I dont Cassie." He walked to the lights and flicked them off. Mutter to himself he repeated, "I don't know."'  
Grasping onto that memory of her as princesses and him as her knight in shining armor, he fell into the most peaceful sleep of his captivity.

Natara's POV  
Strolling into the precinct with Cassie, I immediately wished I had. Blaise and Jeremy had just brought in a druggie/ serial killer who had escaped his cuffs and was fighting them. He shouted many words which will not be repeated and threw a few solid punches. If Mal were here it would already be over.  
"Natara?! A little help?" Jeremy called. I just grinned.  
"I thought you were better than that rookie." Blaise chuckled and quickly took care of the Button slammed his against a nearby officer's desk and attempted to handcuff again. Jeremy helped and before long they got him into the interrogation room.  
She looked back at Cassie and saw the look of shock on her face. Her eyes, Mal's eyes, were wide with shock.  
"Is this what Dad does everyday?"  
"Not always but more often than not." Natara wove through the officers and detectives to the crime lab. "I just need to get this file and talk to Kai for a second and then we can get to work," she called over her shoulder to Mal's daughter.  
She shoulder through the door in time to see Kai jumping behind a table.  
"Natara! Get under cover. I just lit three ounces of kerosene on fire!'' She quickly ducked behind a chair as the gas exploded.  
"Kai!''  
"I'm sorry it was an experiment. Arsonist_28 said that lighting kerosene on fire could make you fly and I was testing it..." He hung his head and played with his thumbs as she glared at him.  
"Really? For someone so smart you are an idiot."  
"Aw come on Agent Hottie Boom Bottie. Aren't you the least bit curious if it works?" Kai looked at her hopefully.  
"No. Have you been able to sort through the flash drive the unnamed source gave us?" Her eyes fashed with anticipation.  
"No." Natara's face fell." I haven't, but another unnamed source has. The flight that took of as we know was scheduled to land in Spain. So, I checked with a friend of mine but no planes have been allowed in or out of the country since the bomb at their borders went off. He told me their ties in Colombia reported a suspicious aircraft off there Pacific borders. From there I found that a small island is ruled by the one and only General Salazar."  
"Wow Kalaba. Im impressed." He beamed at her approval and handed her the file. "Thanks, our unnamed source doesn't need to know about this."  
Natara sped through the precinct back to where she left Cassie. Officer Willis was attempting to entrain the fourteen year old by showing her around a police pistol.  
"But why hold it like that? If you held it more like this it would be harder to scan a print." Cassie attempted to show her, and the gun went off. A pound bang reverberated around the precinct as PE ole ducked for cover. "Sorry?" Willis stormed away grumbling about how far the apple had fallen from the tree.  
"Come on, we've gotta go get Maria. We have a lead."


	3. Chapter 3

Mal's POV  
A meager meal was brought to me by an unknown guard. He threw it in front of me, spit on it, and left me in my dank cell.

"They really go all out on the theatrics here." I muttered as I examined the tray. A slice of moldy bread, some cheese, and a small tin cup of water was my ration. They didn't give any utensils. Figured. Dispute the gnawing hunger, I pushed the dinner- or was it lunch- away.  
Alone with my thoughts, I thought about my divorce and my daughter.  
'

"Slugger, can I talk to you? You know your mom has been working late a lot right? She nodded and went back to her phone. "Cassie, your mom and I are getting-"

"You're getting a divorce aren't you? I've been waiting." seeing my puzzled look, she continued, "You two have been fighting all the time, and mom is always at a 'fundraiser' and you are at the precinct. Dad, for a detective you are not good at gifting out your own house. Mom has been cheating on you for like two years. And I'm failing a class."

"I-I didn't know that. Slugger-

"DAD! I'm not Slugger anymore! We haven't played baseball since I was seven. Will you leave? I have to study." I got up and left her bedroom.'  
The guard came back in, this time with nothing.

"Come on, Cartilio wants you"

"Yippie! A meeting with his royal self. Do you think he'll offer a mani-pedi?Or is he more of an eyebrow wax kinda guy?" He harshly jerked my shoulder an pushed me into a dimly lit corridor.

"Jacob told me to pass it on:Son, help comes at the best and worst times."

Cassie's POV  
Natara sped through downtown San Francisco, phone in hand.  
"Maria, meet me at the airport. Mal is in South America, most likely being held hostage by the Salazars. Cassie is with me, why? Oh." She glanced over at me. "Have you talked to Fallon?"  
Tuning her out, I flipped open my journal. One of my favorite stories I wrote greeted me. Boy meets girl, girl loves boy, dad hates boy. Boy kills dad.  
"Someone will meet you in the airport and take you to your mom's."  
"I dont want to go with her! Im a big girl."  
"You fired a gun that was on safety in a police precinct. Also you faint at the sight of blood." I firmly set my jaw and looked away. "Im sorry Cassie. But, your Dad trusted me with you and I think the best thing for you is to be here in San Francisco."  
"Sandra hates me, and the feeling is mutal. So , why are you sending me to her?"  
"She's your mother. Cassie, I know what it's like to resent a parent for their choices and feelings. It is the worst feeling and you do not want that hanging over you. Just a little food for thought."

Natara's POV  
Handing Cassie over to Neha, I made my way to the ticket counter. Maria met me along the way, and we continued in silence.  
"Sir, I need two tickets in your next flight to Peru."  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but no can do. We have a twenty-four hour window, no cancellations or bookings."  
"Mr. -Olive is it?- I don't think you understood me. I need two tickets on your next flight." I slammed my hand on the counter and glared at him." Sir, my patience is very thin, and I don't have time to argue. So, two tickets."  
"Ma'am I don't care how thin your patience is, there is no booking half an hour before a plane takes off."  
"Fine, sir, I'll need to see you hands please."  
"Excuse me? What are some kind of FBI agent?"  
"No. I am one, and you are delaying the arrest of several dangerous drug lords. But don't worry, when we get him, I'll make sure to mention the airport ticket guy who kept us from getting them. So, get me two tickets on the next flight or you can be on the Salazar Drug Cartel's radar." Shakily, he bent towards his computer.  
"Ok, just go to terminal 3 and the only flight taking of is to Peru."  
"Was that so hard?" Maria and I sprinted through the airport to the terminal. When we got to the search both, I pulled out my badge. "We are both with the FBI and have weapons. We'd ask for a pat down versus the scanner." The security office nodded, and led us to a room.  
"I'll take it from here. Sure took you two long enough to get here." Chief Blaire of the FBI steped into the light. "And here I thought I was working with one of the best FBI agents and Captains ever seen. Guess your reputation precedes you."  
Five of the Salazar's goons flanked him.  
"Care to explain?" I asked through gritted teeth.  
"Why? We best hurry of we don't want to miss the party at San Trobida!" He grinned and clapped his hands like Rummple-Stilskin. The men grabbed us harshly and dragged us to a small jet awaiting outside a back entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I have returned from the land of family and watching munckin children. Sorry its been a few months, but this time of year I never have spare time. Hopefully, i will get a few chapters this week out to make up for the lack of progress.

Natara's POV

The men grabbed us harshly and dragged us to a small jet awaiting outside a back entrance. Out of the corner of my eye, Cassie, Neha, Amy, Kai and Sandra were being herded into the plane like cattle.

"Sorry Mal" I muttered.

Mal's POV

A blindfold was harshly jerked off my face, allowing the sun to blaze directly into my pupils. Colombia sun was really bright.

"Did I miss the fun?" Jacob Fallon, my criminal father, strolled the the gates, gym bag in hand. "Mal, you're looking well. A new diet?"

"Fallon, what are you doing? If you have the money I will gladly take it, but if not please excuse us. Blaire, you may bring out the prisoner's punishment." Chief Blaire, Natara's superior, rounded a corner smiling with giddy glee. Behind him, Salazar's men lead seven others. One of the, was obviously a teenager. In a haze, I mentally flipped through all of what Cartilio had told me. Immediately, I knew the prisoners.

"Cassandra, I'm not going to tell you everything will be ok. I will not lie to you. We will most likely die, but you will be strong" I opened my mouth to say, but instead the burlap sack was pulled off the person in front. Kai,the Maltara rooter, stood quivering .

"Malachi, instead of killing you, I plan to make this fun. Here I have sue of your closet family and friends. I will kill the in front of you, and then you will return to your cell. Kai, would you like to tell him your secret?"

" Um, well, I might've broke you're gun. But, if we amok it out I swear I will get you a new one!" in rage, the General slapped Kai and spit through his teeth.

"The one about his wife."

"OOOOOOooooooohhhhhhhhh, ok. Well, Mal, I didn't know she was your wife at the time. I mean we didn't even work together. We might of meet at a bar, and I might be the reason you to, um, divorced." His holder led him to the back of the line and led the next one up.

Curly brown hair was the first thing I saw. I was right in knowing it was my daughter.

"You're turn sweetie." Esme said sarcastically.

"Dad, when you were at work one night I invited this guy over. And, it started off as studying but um something kind of happened. I'm- I'm pregnant." Next, Maria was lead to the front to confess her "crime". The General smiled when he saw the pain that was already on my face.

"Malachi, as you know I was the one who reported your father. Also, I was the one who arrested you countless times in your teens. Do you remember when Gaberial Musgruve was killed no that stake out?" Gabe had been my old partner, back before I made Detective. He had been part of the old gang with Blaise and Ken.

"Yeah, one of the guns was an accident."

"No, it wasn't. We found out that he was one of your father's men on the outside. I was given the order to take him down after we found sub machine guns in his apartment. It wasn't an accident Mal. I killed Gabe." Next up was Sandra.

"Mal, I know how much you love Cassie and that's why I didn't tell you this before. I'm not positive she's yours. She could possibly be um, Kai's." At that, my anger flared, and I jumped up to make a run at Kai. The gunman pressed his weapon to my head, and pushed me back down.

"Let's have the little farm girl next shall we?" Amy was pushed up, but refused to talk. A bullet throughout her shoulder encouraged her to talk.

"Mal, when Eric was holding me down at the beach he told em something. He told me that you where in the business with your father, so I put cameras in your apartment. I know about what happened that night Mal." I flashed back to when Natara had first joined the team. One night, my father visited me, and gave me a small envelope. Amy didn't know just my secret, but Natara's.

"That wasn't a secret. What about when you had Ken's baby aborted?"

"No! It was a misunderstanding! I wasn't going to but I had to."

"You killed Ken's baby?Do you know how much he wanted to be a father?" By know, I was thoroughly .

"I was sick and depressed and the baby was so malformed. The doctor said the merciful thing to do would be to end it." AMy was dragged away, to reveal the next lier I knew. It was Neha.

"Mal, I have to tell you about what happened with this one guy. So, you remebr that guy who liked to make masks? Eric?"

"Yes, and really you and Amy have secrets with him?"

"Just listen. So when you and Natara first started working together during that case, I might've been working with a certain Collins. And she might of had me plant evidence at the scene." She was prepared to say more, but tossed to the side to reveal my final my punishment, Natara.

"Mal, you and I are really close right?"

"I would say so."

"OK, so when I tell you this you will probably never speak to me again. I knew that the cartel was planning something, and I was part of it. I was more than part of it. I orchestrated the whole thing. Leaving Oscar at the aisle, the kiss, the bomb going off, it was all me."

"Now for the fun part. You will kill them, in the order of who you are least mad at to most." Blaire almost giggled.

"May I ask a question?" I asked.

"No." Esme snarled

"To bad. Why is my dad here surely he has some secret?"

"Well kiddo, I do. Here it is, I killed your mother."


End file.
